


Imagine you are an Alpha’s pregnant mate.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Fpreg, Gang Rape, Hyperpregnancy, Inflation, Knotting, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you are an Alpha’s pregnant mate.

Imagine you are an Alpha’s pregnant mate.

 

It’s been an extremely successful heat, as you find out quickly that you’re carrying a decent sized litter. Its not hard to tell - you begin showing within weeks, your belly and breasts swelling, your skin glowing and your scent becoming sweet.

 

It turns your mate on. 

 

When he comes home from a successful hunt its to celebrate with you by knotting you and fucking you on it over and over, whispering in your ear what a good den mother you are and how beautiful you look swollen with his pups, his hands and mouth on every part of your growing body until you can no longer remember your own name.

 

Its gotten to the point that every touch arouses you, and your mate becomes possessive as you grow, you deciding you dont need to wear many clothes because they feel like a teasing touch on your sensitive skin (and they get in the way when he becomes overwhelmed with the need to have you). On his next hunt your mate tells you you have to stay inside - he’ll be back soon, and though you don’t want him to you know he needs to provide for the pack.

 

The same way you do. 

 

Alone in the den, you’ve grown so big its become awkward to move, and with nothing else you begin imagining your mates return, feeling yourself grow wet and sweaty. Rolling on your side, you try to touch yourself but find you can just barely reach, which is a teasing and makes you more desperate. You cry out in frustration, and suddenly there are hands on you, helping you up and cooing softly.

 

Looking up, you see three of your mate’s most trusted betas, their gazes intense and full of want as they look you over. “We heard you and came to help,” One of them murmurs, but you can only moan as fingers find your sopping entrance and slide into you, trying to alleviate the ache, as one of the others latches on to your swollen tit hungrily.

 

The last seems content to watch, reaching down to stroke his already hard cock, but when you let out a particularly loud moan he can’t seem to hold back. Pushing the others away, he rolls you to your hands and knees and slides into you deep, matching you moan for moan.

 

“It’s not fair if only the Alpha gets all the fun,” He growls, and slams into you over and over, reaching out to grasp the sides of your swaying belly from the force of his thrusts. “You can carry the Alpha’s pups, but you’re going to carry mine too.”

 

It’s enough to make you cum, just the thought of it, and then he pumps you so full of his own cum you feel it sliding down the inside of your thighs, shaking from the pleasure still rocking through your body. But before you can catch your breath, one of the others has taken his place, sliding into you with a wet squelch that makes you cum a little more with a ragged gasp.

 

“If you’re carrying his, then you need to carry mine too. There’s more than enough room in there.” Your belly aches with all the thrusting but it feels so good - as your moans grow higher and more desperate, the last Beta comes over to wipe the hair from your face with a smile.

 

“You’re going to carry all our pups, right?” He grins, and slips his hard cock between your lips, moaning as he fucks your face and you swallow him down. The second cums in you, making you whine helplessly in pleasure, and the third growls before removing himself from your mouth to roll you on your side and cum all over your bulging belly instead.

 

As you lay there gasping and over done, they rub their leaked cum all over you, the scent in air deepening further with a new wave of arousal.

They want to make sure you’re well taken care of, and that may take another round.


End file.
